1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to embossing means, and more particularly to an embossing roller comprising outwardly extending lands to provide impressions in a pre-heated, thermoplastic surface. Preferably, the embossing roller is used with a film carrying a thermally transferable coating to substantially simultaneously coat and emboss a thermoplastic surface.
2. Prior Art
Embossing and printing rollers which comprise resilient elements are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,467,009 and 3,467,010 disclose such rollers. However, it is believed unknown to provide a roller having the construction herein described and more particularly to use such a roller in conjunction with the other elements of apparatus and method described in this application.
A device and method for transferring a thermally transferable coating from a foil carrier to a thermoplastically deformable surface comprises a plurality of movable, resiliently surfaced rollers which successively roll across a stationary surface to be coated. The rollers press against the surface a portion of a film web interposed between the rollers and the surface. The web carries a thermally transferable coating. The rollers are heated and resiliently surfaced, and suitable urged against the surface to heat the film, to heat the surface, and to press the film against the surface.
In conjunction with such rollers, an embossing roller of conventional structure may be used to form indentations in the thus coated surface. Protruding portions of the embossing roller may be urged against said web to force the web downward into the surface, thus forming indentations in the surface, with the coating being on the interior of each of the indentations. The film is subsequently stripped from the surface.
Such surfaces to be coated are generally not absolutely flat, but are usually characterized by irregularities; and it is found that embossed indentations are not suitably provided by such a roller in depressed, or relatively hollow, areas of the surface.
This disadvantage is overcome by the embossing roller of this invention being used in conjunction with the previously described resiliently surfaced heat rollers, or in conjunction with other means for pre-heating the web, coating, and surface, and pressing the web against the surface.